


There's No But(t)

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Marauders' Era, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Post-Marauders' Era, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lily and James love Sirius.Oneshot/drabble





	There's No But(t)

"Sirius."

Sirius Black looked up. His best friend's wife was smiling a little at him. He smiled back. 

"I love you."

"But..." he prompted. 

Lily frowned. "What? I just wanted to say that." She smiled then again. "I really do, you know. You're part of our family. So of course there's no 'but'." He didn't have a good biological family so she needed to make sure he realized that about her and James. 

"..." suddenly, speaking of James, he chuckled. 

Sirius grinned. "I mean, there's my butt--"

Lily sighed. "I'll take that as a me too."

But you know what? She was still smiling too."


End file.
